


There were four in the bed and the little one said "shut the fuck up."

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg doesn't like to wake up but she doesn't mind it so much with her partners beside her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There were four in the bed and the little one said "shut the fuck up."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me please :')
> 
> 2kficteen.tumblr.com or tinypeckers.tumblr.com

Meg wasn’t a morning person. She hated the way the sun seeped through her blinds and intruded upon her bedroom. Meg couldn’t stand the way the birds chirped way too damn early for any sane human being. She didn’t like the thought of leaving her warm, cosy bed and most of all she just hated the fact that the bliss she’d felt a few seconds before was going to be over. So when Meg woke up, she wasn’t the most eloquent of ladies and was most likely to groan aloud than to yawn delicately. Her hair was never tame in the mornings either and sometimes Meg felt like chopping it all off rather than drag her comb through it. Mornings didn’t like Meg and she hated them right back. There was nothing, in her eyes, that could make a morning good… except maybe three things.

 

 

Meg slept in a large bed that she shared with three other people whom she loved dearly. They were her partners, her boyfriends and her girlfriend and best of all – her alarm clocks.

“Meg,” Gavin whispered into her ear mere seconds before the annoying sun came flickering through the blinds. Meg grunted and chose to ignore the Brit, turning instead to cuddle against Michael who was still fast asleep. Gavin laughed at her stubbornness.

“Meg, get up – you’ve got a photo shoot early today.” Gavin reminded her but still, Meg didn’t do anything. Meg did breathe in sharply when Gavin began to trace idle lines upon her hip under the duvet with just the tip of his finger. Meg was ticklish, he knew that, and even the gentle touches were brewing up a giggle. Meg tried to fend her laughter off by burying her face deep into Michael’s shoulder but the movement stirred the man beside her.

 

 

Michael awoke much easier than Meg but he was no less grumpy about it. He took a second to ensure that everyone was there, a habit he’d taken up since dating all three of his best friends. His left arm was numb and that was a sure sign that Lindsay was still in bed, cuddled up to his left side like a koala cub clinging to its mother. Lindsay was still deep in sleep and Michael didn’t have the heart to wake her. Meg was on his opposite side, face buried against his sleep shirt and hands clinging to the fabric as Gavin grinned at Michael from over her shoulder. Michael reached out to swat at the Brit, clicking his tongue when Gavin ducked from his reach.

“Quit winding Meg up, it’s too early for your shit.” Michael grumbled as he blinked rapidly to clear the sleep from his eyes. Gavin gave a cry of protest.

“But Michael, she has to get up.” Gavin reminded him.

 

 

Ah, how could Michael have forgotten – one of the many photo shoots Meg left their bed early to go to. He sighed as Meg held onto him and most likely clung to the hope that he’d give in, let her sleep in and tell her to say ‘fuck it’ to the photo shoot that had taken her from them. Michael, however, knew the importance of her photo shoot and he was immediately on Gavin’s side.

“Meg, you have to get up.” Michael said like a stern father scolding a child. That was usually his role in the relationship when it came to his Brit and his model.

“But I’m tired.” Meg protested and she shifted her legs under the blanket.

“I know, babe,” Michael sighed as he kissed Meg’s forehead, “but you have to go.” Michael said firmly and Meg knew that in the end he’d drag her from the bed if he had to.

“Can’t Gavin go for me?” Meg joked. Michael laughed heartily.

“Now that is something I would pay to see.” Michael confessed as he thought of Gavin in skimpy cosplay outfits.

 

 

“Will you guys be quiet?” Lindsay yelled hypocritically as she struggled to stay asleep. She didn’t want to wake up – it was the weekend, she should have been able to lay in.

“Sorry, hon – we’re trying to get Meg out of bed.” Michael explained as his wife tried to block him out. The bed shifted as Gavin stretched beside them, his patience crumbling as he decided to leave the bed himself. Michael appreciated the skin he saw as Gavin’s t-shirt rode up his stomach.

“I think we’ll have better luck getting me into her costume and doing the photo shoot for her.” Gavin muttered as he stumbled onto his feet. Michael smirked.

“Yeah? I like the sound of that.” Michael said. Gavin looked at him like it was the last thing he’d want to do but there was new rosiness to his cheeks. Michael stored the idea away for a later date – one where they weren’t on such a tight schedule and Meg could be there too.

 

 

“Can you two stop dirty talking and just let me sleep?” Lindsay whined. Gavin made his way around the bed so that he was near Lindsay and pouted to mock her when he reached her side. She was stubbornly squeezing her eyes shut to make it seem like she was still asleep.

“Aw, Lindsay – are we keeping you awake?” Gavin hummed as he lifted his leg and straddled her in one fell swoop. Lindsay grunted as though Gavin was a heavy weight upon her but really he was one of the lightest people she knew.

“Get off of me.” Lindsay ground out as Michael started trying to push Meg from the bed. The red head had thought she’d been forgotten but was now wrapping herself around Michael as best she could so that if she fell, he went down with her.

 

 

 

“Lindsay, you don’t really want me to get off of you.” Gavin giggled as he started to lean down, his face slowly nearing Lindsay’s.

“Yes I do.” Lindsay said shortly. She’d relented and opened her eyes but only to glare at Gavin as he smirked smugly down at her. Of course Gavin would find joy out of annoying her.

“No, no you don’t because you love me.” Gavin insisted as he started pecking kisses on her cheeks. Lindsay tried to hide from him but couldn’t and eventually, with a sigh, she grabbed Gavin’s head and held him in place to give him a proper kiss.

“Okay, I love you.” Lindsay said and Gavin squealed with happiness at her confession. Lindsay smiled back at him despite how much she longed to be asleep and not be annoyed by her Brit.

 

 

Their loving moment was tarnished by a loud thump and the mixed sound of laughter and cries of pain. Gavin and Lindsay looked to their right only to find that Meg and Michael were no longer there but a dainty hand was reaching up to grab the duvet from the floor.

“What happened? Are you okay?” Lindsay questioned as she tried to sit up with Gavin on top of her.

“Y-Yeah, we’re fine.” Meg wheezed as Michael laughed. He stood up to get off of Meg, offering her his hand. She gratefully took it and jumped to her feet with his help. Meg fell into Michael and giggled in his arms as she finally took a moment to gain her breath back.

“Well,” Gavin commented with a smile, “that’s one way to get out of bed.” Everyone laughed at his joke. Meg hated waking up, yes, but she didn’t mind it so much with such lovely people to share the mornings with.


End file.
